Christmas Eve In Skyloft
by Verunme
Summary: A sort of fluff, accompanied by a touch of angst and some humor about a ball at the Academy. Zelink Prequel to SS. For all those having read it before 11/12/2011 at 10:00 PM  Eastern Time Zone , it has received an important update. R&R!


Disclaimer : I do not own The Legend of Zelda.

Just a little Christmas story that popped up randomly in chemistry classes XD

Let's say that stoichiometry isn't really fascinating...

* * *

><p>Link was stressed. In fact, he could not think of any other moment in his whole life when he had been even close to that level of stress.<p>

Strange, considering it was supposed to be a day of festivities and happiness in Skyloft. Christmas came only once a year, and it was the most celebrated event along with the Wing Ceremony. The center of attention every time was the Academy's Winter Ball. It was the first year he would go to it, for only students at least old enough to participate in the Wing Ceremony (Something he was about to do in three months, on the 25th anniversary of the Academy) were allowed. Of course, senior students were also invited. The restriction was merely in place to prevent the more turbulent, younger teenagers from causing trouble.

It was the heart of the festivities, a grand feast followed by a dance attended by the whole town. It was extremely popular with the students, especially the girls. Of course, Link's first reaction when he learned about the ball was to ask Zelda if she would go with him. His long time friend had not shown even a second of hesitation, like if it was something she was expecting, if not hoping for.

At first, the boy had felt relieved, and then had realized he needed to make it perfect. So he had found and bought the most beautiful garment he could get his hands on and had spent hours carving a gift for her. Unlike every other piece of art he had made, this one was not a statue or any similar desktop decoration, but a decorative comb. Months he had spent making it, bit by bit, and only when he could muster all his concentration. It had to be perfect. No one except himself, Fletcher (In whose room it was hidden so Zelda would not stumble upon it) and Karane (Who provided her expertise in combs) were aware of it, though none of the last two knew how important it was to the first.

So there he was, staring at his clothes laying on his bed, nearly shaking from the pressure. He could not fail on this one. He'd never forgive himself if he did.

Taking a deep breath, he finally extended his arm and grabbed the black suit trimmed with gold he had spent most of his economies on. It was simple, yet elegant, with just the right touch of stylishness. He was not sure if Zelda would like it, since she was used to his usual casual look, but he hoped she would.

He finished buttoning up his vest while staring, unblinking, at the flocks of crystallized water falling everywhere outside. He had always thought winter was a beautiful season.

He loved how Skyloft became as white as the clouds below and above, he loved how the children made snowmen and threw snowballs all around the place. Being hit by a lost ball was in fact quite a habit for him. He usually answered with one of his own, intruding in already epic scaled battles between younger people. This had led him to fame with them, and often they aimed at him when he passed by, hoping he'd join the fight. Something he did nearly every time.

Taking another profound respiration, he turned around and went for the door. Slowly striding in between the many decorated trees brought from some wild island far away, he looked around and got slightly less stressed, seeing all those heading for the party laughing and talking happily.

Climbing the steps two-by-two, he passed by Cawlin, who was sighing for some unknown reason. Further up the stairs were Pipit and Karane, who went together as friends, a bit like he himself was with Zelda, although he suspected the senior students were more interested in each other than they would readily admit.

Tension returned as he stopped before Zelda's room. Would she like his outfit? How was she going to react? So many questions whose answer he would not get by standing there. So, mustering all his courage, he knocked at the door.

He thought it was somewhat weird to be feeling so tense simply at knocking at this door. He had done it so many times before, and never had it made him even slightly uncomfortable. Of course, it wasn't every day you invited the girl you secretly loved to an event so special.

His knuckles were nearing the door for the third time in a few seconds when the wooden surface fled away, revealing a smiling face amidst a cascade of golden hair.

Nearly stunned at the sight of his friend, the young man could not stop himself from gasping at what his eyes captured. She was draped in a dark green dress that flowed down all the way to the floor, following her curves with an elegance he had nothing to compare with. The cloth was soft and had some captivating effect, an iridescence of sorts. Her hair was totally free to fall over her shoulders, framing her face nicely. Her deep blue eyes were emphasized with just the right amount of makeup so that they would still be the center of attention.

His surprise was shared, for her smile quickly transformed into an open mouth, stuck in total fascination at the man who stood before her. She had seen Link almost every single day of her life since she was barely a few years old, but not once had the young woman expected he could become something like that.

He was, by most of the females of Skyloft, considered quite handsome. But that was when he was clad in something more casual. She had no word to describe what now stood before her. Zelda could really see how much effort he had put into it, to a level Zelda would never have expected. The only part of himself that could be considered "normal" was his hair, which was as messy as ever. He had forgotten it (and would realize it later, much to his dismay), but for her it was even better that way. She had always liked how his blond hair twisted and went in every direction, but still kept relatively ordered. It gave him a unique look, something that few men ever managed to get.

They stood like that for a few seconds, none of the two able to manage a single word out. Link eventually succeeded in saying a full sentence. Or something close to it at least…

"Uh… You… nice dress!"

"Thanks! Wasn't sure if you'd like it! You're nice too by the way!"

The male smiled at the compliment, and then followed by offering his arm.

"Shall we go?"

"Oh don't get formal with me! Stay yourself or you're going to make me nervous!"

"Sorry…"

The young woman giggled at her friend's sincerely sad expression, and then slipped her arm around his. Relaxing at her light behavior, he smiled gently and led her away from her room, down the stairs and towards the ballroom. They did not noticed how just about every one turned around and stared at them as they passed. Especially Groose, whose pompadour had almost literally deflated when Zelda had told him Link had asked her first (even if he'd been first, she would have said no).

They eventually reached the two great wooden doors that led inside the ballroom. These were as large as those serving as the main access to the Academy, but were decorated in a far more delicate fashion. The carvings on the two sides were asymmetrical and represented two Loftwings chasing each other around the Statue of Goddess. One was being ridden by a man wearing the uniform of the Knights of Skyloft while the other had a little girl wearing a skirt as a rider. But the beautiful piece of art was almost buried under an impressive amount of holiday decorations that gave the stern door a more festive look, with ribbons falling all around.

Once opened for them by the two doormen, the gates revealed a vast room, the biggest in the whole island. Specifically designed to hold large-scale events such as this one, the hall was cavernous, able to house most of the population of the entire town and the surrounding islands. I was rectangular in shape, with a huge stage at one end overlooking a mostly open area, obviously fitted to serve as a dance floor. On all three surrounding sides were a huge number of tables of varying shapes and sizes, ranging from small circular ones designed to hold two guests to huge rectangles made to house a dozen people.

Covering the entire ceiling were endless garlands that seemed to flow like waves on a vast see of emerald and scarlet waters. They streamed down to the floor on the walls, creating an amazingly beautiful effect, like if the entire room was made of liquid walls and ceiling. Distributed between the tables were the immense decorated trees imported from one of Skyloft's faraway colonies on northern islands. They were covered in pristine white ribbons that gave the venerable plants an iridescent look.

Smiling widely, the woman in green looked at her friend expectantly and asked:

"What do you think of the decorations?"

"Huh? Don't know what to say... Why?"

"I was on the committee this year."

"You didn't tell me that!"

"That was a surprise!"

She winked at him with a smile that made him almost melt away. As he was trying desperately to find an appropriate response for the still unanswered question, he was "saved" by Groose calling them from the other side of the room.

"Hey Zelda! Over here! Got some seats for you!"

The green wearing woman's eyes could not have gotten bigger than they were at that moment. Luckily for her, Pipit came around carrying four glasses of wine.

"We got two places left at our table by the way."

Holding on to this loophole like if it was her only hope of survival, Zelda gave a quick glance at the blue-eyed man next to her. Agreeing wordlessly and without a second of thought, for he also wished to escape the red haired boy with all his heart, he followed her and his future classmate to the table of the latter. The rescued pair sighed in relief when they sat next to Karane, facing Fletcher and Epervila (The daughter of a merchant of the bazaar).

They had a really nice spot; the eight-seater square table set up against a wall (effectively reducing its capacity to six) had a good view of the stage and dance floor while not being too far from the buffet. On the opposite side of the room was the Academy's massive fireplace, surrounded with many couches and chairs.

It did not take long for the new arrivals to enter the conversation, for Loftwings are a popular subject in Skyloft. The conversation then went to decoration, a comparison of both genre's clothing and speculation on the show to come. And then, after dinner, dance came.

Zelda gave Link a look that could not have been misinterpreted. So he rose from his chair and invited her to the dance floor. Most of his friends feared that moment of the evening, but he did not. His mother, an avid dancer, had "trained" him years ago before she died of illness, when he was still a child. He rarely used those skills, for occasions requiring them were few. Also, while his mother had transmitted the talent, she had not succeeded in making the interest and passion go with it.

After numerous intense songs, they left the room the escape the building heat. Striding casually through the hallways, they crossed paths with several couples, sometimes having a conversation of a few minutes or so about their night. Eventually, they ended up alone.

Link noticed that Zelda seemed to get increasingly nervous. He was slightly worried, but he still kept his interrogations for himself. When he'd learn why she felt that way a few months afterward, he'd regret his decision dearly, for things could have played out differently.

The thing was Zelda had used the whole evening to build up her courage. There was something she had wanted to tell him for months, but never succeeded to. Over the course of the past few years, her feelings for the man she had come to consider as an inherent and irreplaceable part of her life had grown stronger. She had not even noticed herself at first, but there was one day when she had been forced to realize what was happening.

She had fallen in love with her best friend.

Since that day, she had never been able to think the same way about him. Every single of the moments she had alone with him was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Never had the Skyloftian lived moments that filled her with happiness in such a large quantity, but she was ripped apart with the desire to tell him of her attraction and the fear of his reaction. Had she known he felt the same, she would have had no hesitation. Again, things would have played out differently.

So as she steeled herself for the emotional storm to come, Zelda pushed away all her fears and asked Link if they could stop in one of the alcoves in the walls. Wondering what she was thinking, he accepted.

"Zel, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes! It's just that I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while…"

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I do… You're such a wonderful friend Link… I feel like I've known you since forever and you made me so happy over all those years that I would never forgive myself if I ended up destroying that friendship."

"What are you talking about? Is there something I should know?"

"What I want to say is that over all these… I mean after so long I… I don't know how to say..."

Why couldn't she just admit it? The words were right there in her head, waiting to be sent to her mouth! So she took a deep breath and finished:

"I think I've fallen in love you Link. "

"AH! There you are my daughter! I've been looking for you!"

Zelda closed her eyes as she heard the voice of the headmaster, her father, booming through the hall and totally crushing her own voice with its might. Her heart felt both relieved and broken at the sound of his words and the sight of Link's startled expression. He had not heard her last sentence. She had been so close… All this time spent gathering all scraps of willpower she could find within herself only to utter those nine words was for naught. She knew she would not get the strength to say it again before a long period of time.

Link, still worried, gave her a questioning look, but she turned away, hiding her dismay, before asking her father why he searched for her.

"You did not want me to see your dress for tonight, and I wanted to be sure I'd see it for myself… Your mother would have been so proud… Oh my…"

His voice trembled as he finished the last sentence, and tears slipped down from his eyes at the memories. She had died a mere two years before, and he still had trouble getting over it. He hid his sadness well to most people, but there were moments like those when he would just crack open.

Forgetting her own plight, his daughter smiled sadly, and then turned to Link.

"I'll take care of him, go join the others, I'll catch up later."

Powerless, the young man told his friend he'd be waiting for her and left for the ballroom.

On his way, he stopped at Fletcher's room and took Zelda's gift from where he had hidden it. He felt somewhat relieved that the owner of that bedroom was not there, so he would not ask any questions about Zelda's absence.

He tried to get his mind free of his worries by talking and joking with some of his other friends. In fact, he was so desperate he even went to see Groose at his table, much to the latter's surprise, and then disappointment as he realized Link was alone.

"Where's Zelda? You left her alone!"

"She went with her father."

"So you were really that boring? I knew she should have come with me instead!"

Rolling his eyes, Link tried to find someone else to talk to. But everyone was either leaving, or had already done so. The only remaining people were himself, Groose (who was leaving) and Henya which was about to extinguish the fireplace.

As she was about to throw some water on the logs, Link intervened.

"Could you let it burn? I'll douse it later."

"Very well, but don't forget to do it before you leave or you'll regret it."

"I promise."

The old woman nodded and slowly walked outside. Sighing, the young man moved a couch towards the fire, so he could get some heat, considering that since everyone had left, the temperature was dropping extremely quickly. He threw himself on it, lying horizontally in front of the fire.

What did Zelda want to tell him? Was she about to tell him that she loved him? More than merely as a friend? No… He had to be daydreaming again. She always told him he was her best _friend_. That word was almost starting to hurt him now. She used it so often; it seemed to him she tried to crush his hopes all the time to make sure he did not try to push their relationship any further. But it was hard, he loved her so much that sometimes he felt like he was about to explode. He wanted to run around shouting it on rooftops; he wanted to grab her and fly away to some uncharted floating island and live there with her forever.

"Link?"

Startled, the future hero rose quickly from his couch, seeking the source of the voice who hailed him. It was no other than Zelda, standing in the middle of the dance floor, looking around.

"I'm here Zel."

"Ah, I thought you had gone to sleep."

"Told you I'd wait for you."

She smiled as she came to him. He moved to the left so she could sit down next to him, which she did after dropping her handbag on the ground.

"You always keep the promises you make to me don't you? Well… at least those not requiring waking up early."

They both laughed at the remark, which was quite true.

"You know I'd do anything for you. I'd wake up sooner if I'd think of it as physically possible! You are the most important person in my life, and I think you know it."

"I guess I do…"

"Are you alright?"

"No…"

"What is it? Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No… I was talking to my father and he made me realize just how much I missed mom… I… I had never really thought about it before but when he started talking about how she would have loved seeing me tonight I just… realized."

"Oh…"

Link had never really known what to say at those moments, but he knew Zelda enough to see what she needed. So when the inevitable flow of tears came, he moved to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Softly whispering in her ear, he caressed her back slowly, rocking her back and forth. He was one of the few unlucky people who truly understood her, for he had lost his parents at a young age but still old enough to have known them.

She sobbed for several more minutes, but eventually stopped, so he released her.

"Someone told me one day that you rarely have real friends… I think I'm the luckiest girl in this school, because I have one. You do not realize just how much important you are to me, and that is what makes you so wonderful. We care for each other don't we? Never leave the other sad or lonely."

"I think you got it right Zel. We ARE the luckiest students here."

Noticing she was shivering, he added.

"Cold?"

"Yes, that fire isn't really good…"

"Come here."

He grabbed her again and this time pulled her frail body to him. She was reluctant and shy at first, but eventually abandoned herself to her friend's arms, resting her head on his chest. He grabbed a blanket on the table next to them and placed it on them both. As she snuggled closer to him, he tentatively pressed his lips in her hair. She smiled at the gesture, wrapping her own arms around him.

"What do you think we should do now?"

"Well, I still haven't given you this year's gift isn't it?"

Straightening himself while making sure he was not crushing the arm she had behind him, he reached into his vest's inner pocket. As he took the comb out of it he watched her gaze shift from intrigued, to surprised and astonishment before settling to delight.

"Oh my... Link... Did you make it yourself?"

"Of course, you know me!"

"It's so... pretty..."

"Then why don't you wear it?"

Shifting back into a more comfortable position for both himself and his would-be lover, the young man gently placed his carefully handcrafted gift in her hand, which finished the job by putting it in her hair.

"How to I look?"

"Like an angel."

He had said it with such an innocent smile that she could not allow herself to think he really meant it. Even if he had. To him, she _always_ looked like an angel.

"You're too kind, but wait I got something for you..."

Wondering what she had in store for him, Link lifted himself so as to free her arm from his back. She then plunged her newly liberated hand in the small handbag she had come with and took out a brand new set of carving tools.

"I had heard you talking to Fletcher about how your tools were not as sharp as before, so I had one made specially for you."

"Wow! I was just about to buy that new one I saw at the Bazaar last week, you have wonderful timing Zel! Thank you so much!"

"Glad you like it!"

"So... what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing, really, I just want to snuggle against you and stay there until morning. I had not expected you to be this… comfortable"

He chuckled at the thought, imagining himself as a big, plushy cushion. He added jokingly:

"So that's what I represent to you? A big, soft mattress for you?"

"Something like that… What am I for you?"

"Some sort of teddy bear I can hug when I want some comfort."

She stared at him for a few seconds, and then they burst out laughing like madmen. Being the first one to calm down, Zelda added:

"That's how we should be all the time, feels good to be relaxed!"

"Indeed, how long since the last time we got silly like that?"

"Maybe a month or two I think…"

"Seriously? I say we should do that every day at least!"

"Can't say I don't agree!"

They stayed silent, not only huddling close together to stop the cold from the room trying to get into them, but also because they liked it, whether they would admit it to the other or not. Zelda felt so good at that moment. She just let all her stress and worries go as she was lulled to sleep by the slow movement of Link's warm chest. She unconsciously slid her hand between the buttons of his vest, resting the tip of her fingers on the soft skin of his muscled body.

Feeling her hand on his belly, Link looked at her and realized she was no longer with him. Smiling, he ran his fingers in her long, flowing, golden hair. He repositioned himself so that she would not slip down off him tightened his hold of her waist. Lowering his head, he gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, inhaling her smell deeply.

He then himself drifted to sleep, to be awakened several hours later by an angry Groose.


End file.
